


The Potion Accident

by Toomanyfeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Potions Accident, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfeels/pseuds/Toomanyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, still at, bullying and harassing each other until one day, with just a slip of the hand, Draco is turned into a girl. Everything started to change after the potion accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

The day didn't start off as unusual as it ended. It was in potions when he was arguing with Potter, throwing insults across the room as much as they could without being told to shut up by the professor, and that's when it started to get stranger. He very well was going to blame Potter for distracting him, glancing over when he heard something being muttered - only half paying attention to what he was doing with his potion. That was until he knew he must have done something wrong as it exploded over him.  
Draco spent dinner sitting out on one of the window ledges, muttering to himself. Now, his hair was now longer, his skin and face shape had softened as well as the obvious things which he really didn't like. He was still dressed in his ordinary clothes despite the buttons of his shirt pulling at his chest. It was temporary, but he was still stuck like this for a few weeks at least and although he knew the whole school probably knew about it by now, that didn't mean he wanted to go into the hall to deal with that.  
Harry was walking out of the Great Hall when he saw Malfoy sitting in the window. He couldn't help but notice he looked different, but kept walking. Draco glanced over to him when he walked past, brushing his hair back to look over at them. He let out a small huff before looking back to his lap, ignoring him.  
"You look different Malfoy, do something different with your hair?" he smirked.  
Harry ducked and noticed Malfoy's chest was bigger, he couldn't help but stare.

"Piss off Potter!" Draco said as he threw a book at Harry's head.  
Draco frowned when he didn't respond but noticed where he was staring, "Seriously Potter?"  
"Wha-What?" he forced himself to look at Malfoy's face.  
Draco looked at him, blushing pink, "You're staring!"  
"And you're blushing, I can't help it, they're huge!"  
Draco glared. "Because you're checking me out Potter," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Not my fault your potion mishap made you beautiful and have a huge chest!" Harry instantly blushed and regretted what he said and turned to walk away.  
Draco looked at him before blinking and chasing after him, moving to take his hand, "What? You fancy me Potter?"  
"Maybe…" he blushed even more. He didn't even try to pull his hand away.  
Draco blinked at that, "Really?" He said before blushing more, it was harder to control whilst like this.  
"You don't look like the real Malfoy right now…" his blush deepened.  
Draco shifted slightly and walked away, "I know that."  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Harry walked after him.  
"This, is weird." She said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said after that, starting to wonder how much she could tease Potter.  
"Malfoy!" he caught up to her.  
Draco huffed quietly, "Just, I need to get changed. I'll see you tomorrow Potter."  
"No, what I said stays between you and me, I would have never said that had you not practically flashed me."  
"I didn't do anything, you were staring. Creep." She said, frowning at how feminine the voice sounded before walking off.  
Harry burst out with laughter.  
Draco just continued to walk off, making her way back to the dorm.  
Everyone stared at Malfoy as she walked in, body ever changing into a female, chest about to pop her shirt buttons, face going softer, and pants growing tighter. Draco glared at anyone who stared at her but made her way up to her dorm, sitting on the bed and shutting the curtains around her before taking her shirt off and changing into a baggier jumper.  
Harry walked to his dorm and walked up to his bed. He was trying to process what just happened and tried to figure out why he was so turned on by Malfoy, his pants were so tight it hurt. He pulled his curtains to his bed closed and took care of his need for a good wanking.


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco try something different..

Draco huffed and thought about what had happened, however, part of her was curious. The next day, she borrowed Pansy's uniform, the skirt was short and the blouse was tight, but this time in all the right places, with knee high socks. She wanted to see Potter's reaction, so she made her way down to the great hall, smirking.  
Harry was sitting at the table with the others, when he looked up and saw a cute Slytherin girl, he checked her out, then blushed when he realized it was Malfoy teasing him because of what he said the previous night. Draco shot Harry a wink and laughed to herself, flicking her hair behind her and moving to sit in her usual place. Harry twisted uncomfortably in his seat. He hoped no one else saw him.  
After breakfast was over they exited the Great Hall. Draco caught Harry just before they went to class and smirked at him, "Fancy staring at me now?"  
"Shut up Malfoy, It's only 'cause you're a girl now and actually hot. Where'd you get the uniform or was it always your intention to turn yourself into a girl?" he smirked.  
Draco looked at him, "I don't look that different though," she said before shrugging. "It's Pansy's. Had to make a few adjustments."  
"Everything about you is different and now you have a chest and you’re wearing a very short skirt that everyone can look up and see what underpants you’re wearing."  
Draco smirked at that and moved to push him against the wall. She was actually slightly shorter than Harry now. She pressed him tight against the wall, not thinking of how flirty it could be taken. "My face is pretty much the same."  
"Your cheek bones are higher and your eyes are softer. Careful Malfoy, if someone were to walk by right now, it would look like you were coming on to me,” Harry smarted.  
"I'm not coming onto you," she said, glaring at him. "You're the creep coming onto me,” she said before turning around, her hair flicking behind him as she walked away.  
"Who had who pressed against a wall?" he called after her. He walked into class and sat down, uncomfortable in his seat.  
Draco ignored him and sat down in class, glaring slightly. She mumbled and grumbled to herself until class started.  
Harry tried to focus in class and not on Malfoy. Once they had to leave, he bent over to pick up his bag. Draco was bent over at the waist, revealing all she had to the world. Harry glanced over and quickly looked away. Harry got up and rushed out of class. Draco flicked her hair back again and made her way out the door. Everything just seemed awkward now so she decided to skip his next class.   
Harry was sitting in his seat, talking with Hermione Granger about the work that they were working on in Transfiguration.  
Draco was sitting outside, with her arms wrapped around herself, she was sitting out by the lake, looking out across it. She decided to lay back and slowly drifted off to sleep, her legs outstretched in front of her.   
When class was over Harry decided to spend his lunch time outside walking around.  
Draco was still asleep out on the grass by the lake, stretched out. Her shirt exposed her belly a bit and her skirt above mid-thigh.  
Harry wasn't looking where he was going, he was admiring how beautiful the day was, the sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. There was a gentle breeze that ruffled his hair as it blew. Harry was so caught up in admiring the day that he actually tripped over Draco. Draco's eyes widened when Harry tripped up, falling on top of him.   
"What the hell Potter?" Draco exclaimed.  
He rubbed his head, "Sorry, I didn't see you there. You shouldn't lay out like that, where people can trip over you.”  
"Get off of me," she groaned, pushing at his chest.  
Harry moved slowly and got up, he offered Draco a hand to help him up. Draco looked at him before taking his hand and standing up.  
"You alright?" Harry asked.  
"I'm fine." she said with a soft huff.  
"Okay, well if you’re okay I’m off," he started to walk away holding his head.  
Draco looked at him walking away, unsure what to do so he just moved closer to the lake, sitting on the edge.  
Harry walked to sit under the nearest tree. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes. His headache was excruciating after the fall. The light hurt his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep out as much light as possible.   
Draco glanced over when he saw Harry and eventually walked over to him. "Are you okay?"  
"My head hurts, but I'm fine,” he said still keeping his eyes closed  
Even with his eyes still closed, he could tell Draco was standing in front of him and which Harry was grateful. Draco’s body was blocking the light.   
Draco nodded as he looked at him before sighing, "You should've been looking where you were going."  
"You shouldn't have been laying out like that," he looked up at him and winced at the light.  
"If you looked, it would be okay," he huffed.  
"No one looks at the ground when they're walking."  
"No, you had to look in front of you." He muttered.  
"I was and didn't see you."  
"Let’s just leave it," he muttered.  
"Fine," he closed his eyes again.  
Draco took a deep breath, biting her lip. "You alright?"  
"Told you my head hurts, the light hurts my eyes."  
Draco nodded, "Do you want to go inside?"  
"I'll be fine, right here the light isn't too bad here."  
Draco nodded, "as long as you’re alright."  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because I'm actually nice some times."  
"Really?" he couldn't help the sting the word carried.  
"Fine. Piss off then Potter,” she spat.  
"You've been nothing but a jerk to me, why should I believe you that you could ever show any kindness towards me?" he asked bitterly.  
"I don't know, maybe I thought I'd try something. You're a dick though."  
"Me! You're the one who treats me like shit! I dish out with equal force."  
"You started it!" She snapped, before crossing her arms.  
"How? Was it because I didn't want to be your friend first year?"  
Draco looked at him, before looking away, "I think. I was a kid then."  
"So that's why this whole thing started? That's why you hate me?" He questioned.   
"I don't know. We were kids when it started. It just continued." He said before glaring, "Anyway, you keep checking me out." she tried to change the subject.  
"I have my eyes closed!" he exclaimed.  
Draco huffed, "just because you're not now, doesn't mean you haven't been!" she snapped, before dropping in front of him, straddling his lap to prove a point. Harry jumped and gasped, as he opened his eyes and to look at Draco. Draco had the top buttons of her blouse undone, the cleavage showing as she stared at him, not saying a word.  
"What are you doing?" he shifted uncomfortably.  
Draco tilted her head to the side, working the feminine voice. "Nothing~"  
"Malfoy-" he breathed.  
"I really, don't know what you're on about," she breathed softly.  
"Someone could walk by and see you…" he said though that wasn't what he was worried about.  
"I'm not doing anything," she repeated as she sighed quietly.  
"You're on my lap, they could get the wrong idea… Do you want them to think you're, uhm servicing me?"  
"I wouldn't 'service' you." she said with a small frown, before fluttering her eyelashes a bit.  
"I'm not saying you would, but that's what they would think.." he was starting to blush.  
"Would you want me to?" She said, putting on a seductive face, fluttering her eyelashes again.  
"If you weren't you.." He stuttered, "I mean, if you weren't really, uhm, if you weren't.."  
"Yes or no?" She breathed in his ear, leaning in closer.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" he choked. "If I say yes, you tell the whole school, if I say no I'm just a jerk."  
Draco looked at him, shifting on his lap slightly, the skirt going up more. "I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd humiliate myself either way."  
"Malfoy, are you being serious?"  
"You'll have to find out."  
"If I knew you wouldn't use it against me this would be an easier decision,” Harry groaned.  
"You'll have to find out," he repeated, resting her hands on Harry's chest.  
"Malfoy," he gasped.  
Draco raised an eyebrow, hair falling over the side of her face. "Hmm?"  
"Why are you teasing me like this? You know I have to say no, you're actually a guy.”  
Draco looked at him before shrugging her shoulders, pushing off of him a bit. "Your loss. I was willing to experiment a bit."  
"Why me? I thought you hated me?"  
Draco shrugged her shoulders, fixing the clothing. "You've already admitted you think I'm hot." she pointed out.  
"Do you really want to?"  
Draco shrugged her shoulders, "you'll have to find out."  
"Malfoy.."  
"Potter..." she copied his tone.  
"I want to but, you're you and would turn it against me.."  
"Are you going to risk it?" she asked resting a hand on her hip and looking at him.  
"Malfoy, I'm not gay.." he whined.  
"I'm not a boy, at the moment." she raised an eyebrow.  
"But you really are, this is all just a potion.." Harry retorted.  
"It's still all girl," she said as she raised an eyebrow, "but, this is up to you."  
"You have to swear you will tell no one or I will tell them you came on to me."  
"I was just trying to prove a point at first." she said simply before raising an eyebrow. "Up for this?"  
"Swear!"   
"I won’t tell anyone." she huffed.  
"Okay, okay.”  
"So..." she trailed off.  
"Go ahead,” Harry sigh nervously.   
Draco shrugged her shoulders before moving closer to him. "Lead the way."  
"Where do you want to do this? Is a broom closet to cheesy?" he asked not really sure what to do.  
Draco shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't care less where it happens. Just go."  
He got up carefully and situated himself before leading her to the nearest closet. Draco walked with him, biting her lip. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Once they were in there, she looked at Harry expectantly, playing with her own hair.  
"You want me to start?"  
Draco nodded slowly. "It shouldn't be so planned. Just, do it."  
Harry walked over to Draco and pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Draco gasped before leaning in to kiss him back, hands knotting into his hair. He put his hands on Draco's hips. Draco moved to wrap her arm around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Harry pushed her shirt up. Draco let one hand trail down to Harry's crotch, rubbing at him through the fabric. Harry gasped.  
Draco smirked against his lips, before pulling away to unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry moaned and undid Draco's shirt and her breasts popped out. Draco blushed slightly at that but tried to ignore it, moving to pull Harry's trousers down.  
"It's okay to blush," he said as he moved to kiss her neck.  
Draco tipped her head to the side, moaning softly. "Just, never done it like this before," he muttered, before moving closer.  
"I've never done it at all.." he admitted. He moved to kiss Draco's chest.  
Draco looked at him before pausing, brushing her fingers through Harry's hair. "Are you sure you want to do this then?"  
"It's kinda too late to turn back now..."  
"It's never too late if you want to stop," she said, almost gently before leaning in to kiss his neck.  
"When you were a guy and say Pansy turned you on and then stopped what did you do?"  
He moved his head to the side.  
"I would stop," she said simply as he looked up at him. "I'm not like that. I might overly flirt, but, I wouldn't do anything if it was unwanted."  
"I want to do this and I'm not saying you would ever do something like that, but I meant how uncomfortable it is after.."  
"It's only uncomfortable if you make it uncomfortable." she said as she looked at him. "I don't know, but it shouldn't be uncomfortable. Not if you actually had any respect for them. This should only be done if everyone involved is consenting." He said simply.  
"I meant in your pants.."  
"Ohh, that." she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Think of something else."  
"I don't want to," he kissed Draco again.  
Draco looked at him, kissing him back, "you don't want to do this?"  
"I don't want to think of anything but you right now." He slowly moved down her feminine body and pulled down her underpants.  
"Ohh no that was what I did to get rid of it being uncomfortable." she joked before letting out a soft moan, closing her eyes.  
"I know, now how do you want to do this?"  
Draco shrugged her shoulders, "stop planning and just take me. "   
"It's really my first time I don't know what to, I mean I know the process but do you want me to pick you up or lay you down, what?" he asked trying to figure out what to do next.  
"I've done it before, just not like this," she said before moving up to lean against the wall, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist. "Not really enough room to lay down." she joked, kissing him.   
Harry moaned and moved the skirt out of the way. He began to move Draco up and down on his prick. Draco moaned as she pushed back onto Harry once she felt him inside of her, tipping her head back.  
Harry moaned loudly, "Oh Merlin!"  
Draco moaned again, "fuck Harry," she breathed out, pushing back on him. "Fuck, harder."  
Harry moaned and moved Draco harder. Draco moaned as he moved in to kiss Harry's neck.  
"Draco! Ohh I'm about to.." Harry moaned.  
"Fuck Harry. Just a little bit longer."  
He moaned, "I'll try."  
Draco held him tight and moaned as she moved on Harry’s cock.   
“Fucking hell Draco! So tight!” Harry moaned.  
Draco kissed Harry and bit his lip. She raked her nails down his back.   
Harry cried out as he felt Draco’s nails move down his back, definitely leaving marks. He thrust faster, desperately into her.   
Draco nodded and sucked at his neck, leaving a mark and it wasn't long before she felt herself reach the climax, her head tipping back and clenching around Harry.   
"Fuck!” Draco moaned.  
Harry dropped his head into Draco's bosoms as he climaxed. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound.  
Draco moaned as she felt Harry come inside her, resting her forehead against Harry's hair before pulling away and dropping her feet to the ground. Harry leaned against the wall behind her, panting.  
Draco soon moved to rest her head on Harry's chest. "Pretty good Potter," she breathed out.  
"Ha, really?" He wrapped his arms around Draco's sweat slickened body.  
Draco nodded as she moved to press a kiss to his chest, "what did you think?"  
"It was great," He smiled at the fact the Draco hasn't pulled away and at the fact that he just had sex with one of the hottest people in school.   
Draco nodded as she stayed close to him. "Good, good," she breathed out, closing her eyes.  
"Is this just a one-time thing?" Harry asked curiously, hoping there would be more.  
Draco shrugged her shoulders, "I'm like this for a few weeks."  
"It's up to you if you want to do this again."  
Draco nodded, "I'd be up for it."  
"One condition, just we have to still act normal. We can't talk about this around the others and we can't act on it around the others, it's like Fight Club,” Harry said forgetting that he was talking to someone who has never seen a muggle movie.   
"What's Fight Club?" He asked, not getting the reference before shaking her head. "No matter. I know. Keep it secret."  
"Sorry, it's a muggle movie, but yeah keep it a secret."  
Draco nodded at that before leaning in to kiss him once more, then pulling away to do up her shirt.  
Harry smiled and got dressed. He felt proud of himself, he had sex for the first time and made them come.  
Draco pulled on the rest of her clothes before straightening out her hair. "Come get me whenever," she winked before walking out and leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another person who wrote this with me, but she never gave me a name so I don't know how to credit her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys this is my first ever post, reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
